


Gotham Harmony of the Seas

by priscilacross



Series: Wild World [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Captain Holt and Kevin make an appearance because theyre the best gay dads, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Smut, but the theres karaoke, completely self indulgent but i didnt even try hard with this one so my apologies, dont ask, dont take this seriously, they go on a cruise and Jim gets seasick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priscilacross/pseuds/priscilacross
Summary: Jim convinces Oswald they should go on a cruise. Jim gets sea sick and Oswald karaokes without him.





	Gotham Harmony of the Seas

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take this seriously. This is based on my own experience going on a cruise and getting seasick. Anyway, this is completely self indulgent, but alas.
> 
> Also part of Wild World since they just exist in the same somewhat canon compliant universe.
> 
> For the FreeSpace in the GobblepotSpring2019 collection

Oswald had insisted he absolutely did not want to go. But Jim wanted to go, it was his idea, and as such Oswald almost had no choice. It's not like he could deny his husband a chance to have fun, he was many things and a pushover when Jim was concerned was definitely one of them. All Oswald ever wanted was to please his husband, but this he felt inclined to hold steady in his choice of not going. Of course, Jim won.

“It'll be fun, Oswald, come on, you just have to bring your 100 spf sunblock and you'll be good,” Jim said oh so casually.

As if skin cancer and a face full of freckles were the only things Oswald was concerned about.

“It's Barbara's and Lee's turn to have Barbara so it's perfect. We'll be back before anyone knows we were even gone.”

“I get sea sick,” Oswald blurted out. “Or used to anyway, but I probably still do.”

“That's nothing some dramamine won't fix.”

“I don't want to go,” Oswald whined.

“But honey, I already asked for my days off and the tickets are going to sell out soon. Please. You won't regret it.”

Oswald scrunched his face and groaned as he inevitably agreed.

Jim's happy face was almost rewarding enough. Almost.

-

He wanted to say I told you so, but he bit his tongue and helped Jim to their room after the man had vomited on the breakfast lounge floor. He wanted to say “nothing some dramamine won't fix, right dear?” but he bit his tongue harder as he helped Jim lie down on the bed with his head to the side least he drowned in his own vomit. He helped take his glasses off and set them on the nightstand.

“Here's a bucket if you need it. I'll be right back, dear.”

He was worried, of course. He went back to the breakfast lounge and saw the crew already cleaning Jim's mess. He grabbed a plate of green apples, some ginger ale, and asked the crew for some dramamine. They were so nice, they even said comforting things like “it happens all the time, please don't worry about it, sir” and “it takes the body about a day to get used to it, he'll fine fine come the morning”.

Oswald headed back to their room, hoping to find Jim feeling at least a little bit better, but knowing he was probably still in the same state he left him in.

“I brought you some green apples, ginger ale, and some dramamine. Everyone kept saying this will make you feel better.”

Oswald sat next to him on the bed and handed him everything.

“Thank you,” Jim groaned out. “Honey, I'm sorry, I-”

“It's okay, Jim. You didn't know this would happen,” Oswald said caressing Jim's hair sticking to his forehead. “I really hope you start feeling better tomorrow, there's a karaoke competition and I signed us up for it.”

Jim chuckled, “you did what?”

“No one here knows us, so what if we make fools of ourselves?”

Oswald leaned down and kissed Jim's forehead, and he rubbed the blond's lower back soothingly.

“You can sing, I can't. I'll be the one making a fool of myself. I already did enough of that today,” he complained.

“Well, it's couple's karaoke so. And, besides that old lady who thought you would use her purse as an emesis bag, I think everyone will forgive you. Not like you could help it anyway.”

“Thank you, Oswald. I love you so much. You should go and have fun, I'll be okay, I can always call someone from the crew if I need help.”

Oswald raised an eyebrow at Jim. “No. I'll stay and take care of you.”

Jim gave him those pitiful eyes, “Please, I'll just feel worse knowing I ruined your first day when you could've been having fun.”

“I would hardly call this day ruined, did you see that old lady's face when you reached for her purse?” Oswald laughed.

“Ugh, don't remind me. I need to apologize if I ever see her again.”

“I'm sure she'll be keeping her distance, you made quite an impression.”

“Ugh, just go out and have fun, please? For me?”

Oswald groaned, he was a terribly weak man when James Gordon was concerned.

“Fine.”

-

Oswald sat at the bar as he waited for his virgin piña colada when a man sat by his side and ordered two margaritas, top shelf.

“Excuse me, are you Oswald Cobblepot, reformed criminal?”

Oh that sure ruffled Oswald's feathers. This man had no tact. Oswald turned around ready to start telling him to mind his own business, but there was something about his face and the way he carried himself that told Oswald he was a friend and not a foe, someone respectable.

“I prefer the title of businessman, but yes, I am Oswald Cobblepot, and who might you be?”

“Captain Raymond Holt, of the ninety-nine precinct in Brooklyn. Mr. Cobblepot, I read about all the work you and your husband did and continue to do for Gotham, and I have to say, you never cease to amaze me. Is Commissioner Gordon with you?” he asked looking around.

“Ah, yes, well, no, not right now. He's feeling unwell and is currently resting in our suite.”

“I see, well would you like join Kevin and I? We are touring the ship. It is guaranteed to be exhilarating, we will meet the captain and we will go into the machine rooms, all while following a knowledgeable tour guide. It is our second time going on this tour, it is fantastically thrilling. What do you think Mr. Cobblepot?”

To Oswald it actually sounded painfully boring, but Jim said go and have fun and he guessed making new friends can be considered having fun, right?

“Please, call me Oswald. I'll join you and Kevin. Who is Kevin?”

“My husband. And you can call me, Ray.”

“Of course.”

Oswald was even more excited about this now. Not only was this man a police captain, but also gay, or at least married to a man, he didn't want to assume, Jim was married to him and he was bi afterall. Oh, he was excited.

They got their drinks and Oswald followed the captain to where Kevin was sitting waiting under an umbrella.

-

Oswald cheeks were hurting because of much he'd smiled today. Truth was, they were boring people in an absurdly funny and interesting way. They were perfect for each other, it was ridiculous. He got to his room and felt a little bad when he saw Jim still in bed. He'd momentarily forgotten all about him.

“Hi honey, how are you feeling?” he asked sitting down next to him again, planting a kiss on his forehead.

“Better, I think. I slept all day. How was your day?”

Oswald regained his bright smile as he remembered his day with Ray and Kevin.

“It was great. I met this couple and they brought me along to their dull adventures, it was marvelous. It was also amazing to see what some people consider fun and adventurous. Ray is a police captain and Kevin is a professor, they're gay. Isn't that wonderful? I got Kevin to sing karaoke with me tomorrow so you won't have to.”

“Slow down,” Jim chuckled. “They sound like great people. I'm excited to meet them.”

“Ray is apparently a fan of yours. He's excited to meet you too.”

“I'm a little hurt you found a replacement for me though, you didn't think I'd get you first place? I can actually sing better than you think. I just never sing seriously when I'm in the shower.”

Oswald raised an eyebrow, smiling, “ Mhm, I'm sure. A shower sounds so good right, what do you think? It'll probably help…” he said having other things in mind.

“Mm… yeah, I'd like that.”

-

They were tucked in bed, the lights off, Oswald hugging Jim from behind as the other man kept his head facing the side of the bed where his bucket was, just in case. Jim really liked this, the feeling of Oswald surrounding him, his husband's groin pressed against his spent ass, the general softness of Oswald, it was all so _so_ good. Oswald's steady breathing, the soft rise and fall of his chest against his back, it all lulled him to sleep.

Before he could fully succumb to sleep however, he heard Oswald's whisper.

“I really hope you're all better for tomorrow night. I have a surprise for you. I also hate seeing you suffering.”

Oswald's nimble fingers caressed the soft skin of his tummy and it made Jim shiver.

Jim groaned as he moved back closer to Oswald, “Me too, sorry I ruined our first day here though.”

“No, you didn't ruin anything, sweetheart. I'm just sorry you aren't feeling well. We'll just know to keep away from cruises from now on,” he said as he kissed the back of his neck. “I love you,”

Jim groaned as he rocked his hips back into Oswald's groin.

“Mm… I'm horny again…” Jim confessed.

Oswald groaned as he tried to move his hips away from Jim's dangerous ones.

“No, it's too late. We already did it once in the shower, I'm tired,” Oswald complained.

“Yeah, so I'm already loose, I can ride you if you want.”

“Baby, please just go to sleep, it's so late already.”

The blond's dick was already half hard and he wanted Oswald badly, but he couldn't force his husband. If he didn't want to then he didn't want to.

“Okay, tomorrow.”

The dark haired man laughed quietly behind him. “First thing in the morning,” Oswald promised with a chuckle.

-

As promised, the sex in the morning was fantastic. Jim and a good night's sleep never failed to blow Oswald's mind. His husband always managed to make riding dick look like a dream. He loved looking at his blushed face staring down at him with such desire. It took all of Oswald's self-control to last just a little longer, until Jim has had his fill and allowed him to.

Seeing his husband's cum splattered torso was like staring into a masterpiece. It was in that moment when Oswald turned them around and started licking Jim's abdomen clean. Jim shivered at the treatment in his wasted state. Oswald continued to lick his husband, going lower and lower each time until he got to his hole, and he licked it clean too. Jim gasped and hissed and moaned at each brush of Oswald's tongue against his raw and sensitive ring of muscle.

“ _O-Oswald…_ ” Jim moaned, not sure if he wanted Oswald to stop or keep going until he blacked out from the pleasure.

Oswald prodded with his tongue and Jim twisted and moaned and pushed his ass towards Oswald's face wanting everything his husband had to give him. Jim kept repeating whispered profanities over and over. Jim was hard again and he suspected that was Oswald's plan all along. But unlike asking Jim to fuck him, as the blond thought he would do, he simply enjoyed sucking him off. He stroked his own cock making pleasured noises and moans, sending vibrations down Jim's dick and his entire body.

After they both came a second time, Oswald lied next to Jim, both breathless.

“That was… holy shit, Oswald, _fuck_ ,” he panted eloquently enough.

Oswald chuckled, that ridiculously angelic laugh. He had no right sounding all innocent like that.

Once their breath came back to normal, they had a quick shower. It took Jim longer to recover as his thighs felt weak like they were about to give out on him.

-

They did miscellaneous cruise things like enjoy the sun and the shows and competitions, Jim even participated in a 'the most impressive belly flop' game. He got a red tummy and a bronze medal for his effort. Jim wanted to play the love and marriage game, but they decided to just watch other participants and laugh at their mistakes. All the while, he kept thinking of how lucky he was to have Oswald in his life and was amazed at how much he knew about his husband. That really shouldn't come as a surprise after so many years, but he felt proud of himself.

Finally, the time for the karaoke came and they found Ray and Kevin. Oswald and Kevin left to get ready for their performances while Ray and him stayed at the bar sipping on some fresh coconuts.

“Is it hard, commissioner? Being married to an ex-kingpin? I read about the ruthless Oswald Cobblepot, the things he has done, certainly do not seem to match the actions of the Oswald I met on this cruise,” Holt said casually.

Jim stated to feel defensive, but calmed down at Holt's last comment.

“He's always had a good heart. And a heart for Gotham. Perhaps he made some mistakes in the past, but all he's ever wanted was to help the city. Gotham wouldn't be what it is now if it wasn't for him. I wouldn't be who I am now if it wasn't for him. In a way, he saved me from myself,” Jim answered truthfully.

“Well, I can see you love him, and he loves you, commissioner.”

“Please, call me Jim.”

“I cannot wait to tell Jake who I met, he will be so jealous.”

Jim just smiled and nodded having no idea who he was referring to.

“So, do you know what song they picked?”

“They refused to tell me.”

“I see.”

-

Jim and Ray found seats at the very front of the stage and waited as the room started to get full. Soon enough the lights went off and the host walked on stage. There were a few contestants and Oswald and Kevin were the last ones. Sadly, that meant Jim would have to sit through all the performances even though he was planning to leave and continue where they left off this morning as soon as Oswald was done. Some performances were good, some were terrible, some were okay, but one in particular, Jim regretted not picking up ear plugs before coming here. God why were they allowed on stage that should be considered a form of torture and therefore illegal.

Finally, after a mediocre performance, the host announced Oswald and Kevin. He didn't know what to expect, other couples had worn matching outfits and knowing Oswald, he was going to look fantastic.

He saw their shadows walk on stage and soon the lights were on them. His husband looked breathtakingly beautiful. They wore matching sparkly dark purple suits, but not sparkly in a tacky way, sparkly in a ‘I just walked into a cloud of diamond dust’ kind of way. Then Daniel Caesar's [Get You](https://youtu.be/EQWKdwvXh-o) started playing and Jim almost whined.

Oswald looked so fucking sensual and he kept locking eyes with Jim as he sang the words.

“ _Through drought and famine, natural disasters, my baby has been around for me…”_ they moved their hips to the music. _“You're all I need…”_ he pointed at Jim and his heart was seriously beating way too fast for it to be healthy at his age.

 _“Who would've thought I'd get you… it's only the two of us, everything I need's between those thighs…_ ” Oswald grabbed his thighs and ran his hands up to his groin, the crowd cheered and wooed.

Jim was practically vibrating in his seat, he needed Oswald to perform that for him in private. There was a room full of people here, but Jim only had eyes for Oswald. The song ended and he saw the host walking back on stage and Oswald leaving. Jim sprung from his seat and ran on stage. Oswald seemed shocked and confused, but the blond went to the host and whispered something in their ear. A second later the host was announcing him as the last participant.

Jim wasn't dressed for the occasion. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and shorts. But he wasn't doing this for the audience or the prize, he was doing it for Oswald.

The cheery notes of [Cold Cold Man](https://youtu.be/MaUXpJ8Hvj8) by Saint Motel started playing. Jim started dancing to the beat, moving his shoulders and head.

“ _Oh, my love, I know I am a cold cold man, quite slow to pay you compliments, or public displayed affections…_ ”

Kevin pushed Oswald forward as Jim kept pointing at him and signaling to come. Oswald shook his head but Jim just kept singing and dancing.

“ _But baby, don't you go over analyze, no need to theorize, I can put your doubts to rest_ ” Jim danced away from Oswald so he could point at him. “ _You're the only one worth seeing, the only place worth being, the only bed worth sleeping's the one right next to you_ …” Jim kept dancing around Oswald and when the song ended he leaned in and kissed him.

The crowd went wild. They loved them. But Jim didn't care.

“I love you, I don't know where I would be without you,” Jim confessed and kissed him again.

Oswald felt tears pricking his eyes but refused to let them out. He smiled instead and kissed Jim again.

“I love you too, you ridiculous man.”

They hugged while the crowd cheered for them.

In the end, they got a free day at the spa. Jim thought maybe cruises weren't so bad afterall.


End file.
